Worthy
by Ouma
Summary: "I love you and that is all that matter, once this ceremony is over your heart and your body is mine and I won't let you describe yourself as a monster ever again since you will now become the queen of this country whether you like it or not. Understand?" Levi gives his victory smile while Eren is shaking in fear as he looks at the king eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Rivaille look at all the paper work on his desk with a bored expression, everyday he do the same thing which is signing paper that has something to do with war, for his country, benefit, capture villains and other stuff that he actually doesn't care about. Even though he hate this job there is nothing he can do since he is a king for this country and his assistant Erwin is watching him like a hawk if he intend to skip his job again.

It's not like he want to be a king in the first place, ever since he is born the previous king crown him when he was a baby which is 20 years ago before he pass away 10 years later so now Rivaille has to be responsible for his kingdom ever since he is 10.

To make matter worst is that his mother pass away when he is born so basically he is all alone in this place full of grown up that try to take control of him. Thankfully he is a smart kid so they can't fool him easily and 2 years later, Erwin the son od Duke Smith came to help so his job got a bit easier.

Also he got Hanji to thanks since she somehow knows well to manipulate the adult if they dare to hurt her dear king. It is not like she is having any special feelings for Rivaille, it is just that he is one of those kids that actually take her as a friend beside Erwin since she is very weird.

She is a cool girl once he got to knows her better.

Erwin and Hanji family has sworn to death to protect the king and the kingdom safety to death and so this is their duty as well since they have the blood within them.

Seeing them just make Rivaille realize that no matter how much he wants to escape it but he can't since his father blood is inside him.

"Levi, there is just a few more to go so please continue to work." Erwin says with a smile on his face.

When three of them are alone they will call each other by name instead of formal greeting.

"You got to be kidding me." He says as he look at his left to see those pile of paper that is even taller than his height. There is no way he get to finish this in one day. It will take weeks and he will have to sacrifice his right hand for this and maybe even his left.

"Don't worry Levi, I'm sure you will get to finish it." Hanji giggles helps seeing her king is glaring at her.

"Good luck." She says before leaving.

Rivaille slam his head on the table multiply times before Erwin has to stop him.

"Let me help you."

"You don't have my handwriting so how can you help me?" He asks and sighs loudly.

"Hanji just made a new pen that can help you."

He then put the feather pen on the table and Rivaille just look at it boredly.

"What can it do?" He asks.

"Hanji says that the ink is very wet so once you write something on the pile of papers it will leave mark on the paper below it. It is a great invention for lazy people isn't it?" Erwin grins but Rivaille start cursing him under his breath.

"I'm not lazy, it is just too much for me."

Erwin just nod his head and put the pen on Rivaille hand.

"I have to go since my sister asks me to come back home early for dinner so you better finish your work by today and thanks Hanji later." He reminds his king.

"Bye." He says and watch as that blond close the door leaving him alone.

He knows well that Erwin will surely get angry at him if he didn't finish his work, even though he has higher status than his childhood friend but Erwin is a commander for his armies which means that his friend is more experience in killing which is dangerous.

So he use Hanji invention and it turn out it works until he finds out that the pen lose ink 5 times faster than normal pen so the rest he has to sign on his own.

"Shit." He curse.

* * *

_London bridge is falling down,_

_Falling down,_

_Falling down,_

_London bridge is falling down,_

_My fair lady_.

He sings as he lie down on that cold floor only wearing a long white shirt with collar, both of his hands and legs are chain with the strongest metal so he can't escape from the underground. He is trap in that huge cage build especially for him, they thought that it was enough to lock him in but they are so dead wrong.

He is cover with blood that is from the guards that he kill earlier thirsty for something to drink but never get hungry for something solid to eat.

He has a reason why he still didn't escape from that place and that is because his bored of his life since every time he actually get to go out all he do is fight and kill.

Everything has become boring to him.

So all he do now is be a good boy and stay here becoming a prisoner for the rest of his life until death.

"Eren." Erwin calls him.

He quickly stop singing to see who is there and see the familiar blond waving at him.

"Erwin, what do you need me for?" He asks. "Is it to kill someone again from the anti-government or the terrorist that want to take over the kingdom."

Erwin shook his head.

"None of those."

Eren is surprise to hear that, usually Erwin come all the way down here just for that or is it that he has finally decide that he must kill the monster before it decide to disobey his orders.

"I came here for something personal."

Eren brush his long hair behind show his ear and curl so his leg is press on his chest to feel the heat.

"I want you to come to the surface with me."

The boy can't help but laugh and lie back down on the floor.

"That is the funniest joke you ever tell me." He laughs and start hitting the ground. "Why would you invite a monster like me on the surface?"

"I am serious." Erwin use his death tone to silent Eren and it works perfectly and Eren return back that serious look.

"Why?"

"Because I can't stand to see you trap here any longer, just because you are a murderer once doesn't mean you have no right to live like a human and a true monster don't have feelings of hurting others but you do."

The boy slowly got up and walk toward the commander ignoring the painful chain on his foot, because of it he hasn't walk much.

"Erwin, I can tell when people lie. What is actually your true reason?"

Erwin unlock the gate and the cage door is open widely, Eren watch as the chains around him suddenly fall apart on its own.

Eren wonder what is his commander is planning, nobody can tell what is that blond is thinking and not even Hanji know what is in his mind even though she is his childhood friend.

"Are you blind? Can't you tell I already kill your guards?" He asks.

"Don't worry those guards are actually criminal, I actually want you to kill them anyway since they will get executed anyway and you need blood to survive so it likes hitting two bird with one stone."

Eren chuckles as that commander place his uniform around the boy.

"Lets' go, I think it is about time for you to meet the king."

"Why is the king engaged to a monster like me?Are you sure he is not crazy? Because I think he is."

"Well Levi fell in love with you at the first sight when he sees your picture a fell in love deeper after reading the information about you. Normal people will try to forget knowing that you kill hundred of ordinary soldier with a dagger but our king is very, very different."

The boy somehow feel like that he should just let himself being lock back inside that cage, this king sounds very dangerous.

"Can you just let stay in that cage?" Eren asks wanting to get out before it is too late.

"No, he been waiting 3 years to see you face to face." Erwin says. "I don't think he can be patient anymore."

* * *

"Levi!" She says happily as she walk toward her exhausted friend that somehow manage to finish all those works.

"I'm done with this crap, so if you got no other reason to be here please leave me alone."

Hanji just keep smiling as she sat on the table.

"I heard Princess Petra offer you and engagement proposal to unite your country with her, isn't that great?"

"I already engage with someone." He says while crossing his arm and legs.

"Eh? So the rumor is true?"

"Indeed it is."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She sulks.

"Because you will make a fuss of it for three whole years if I told you." He pinch her cheek so she will give a painful scream.

"Three years? Why haven't I see your fiancé before. The only person you are so close too is Erwin and me. Who else can it be?"

Rivaille grin at her making her shiver.

"My dear fiancé is that person that has been lock inside the cage underground for 6 years, his name is Eren Yaeger and now he is 18 years old and is at the age when he can marry."

Hanji gasp at shock as she known she heard that name before.

"You are the craziest person I ever met apart from me."

Rivaille just keep grinning.

_It's about time for him to be release and become my wife._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Eren follows Erwin from behind covering his face with the hood so nobody else could see him, ever since he step out from that underground dungeon he doesn't feel safe at all as if someone is watching him beside Erwin.

"Are you nervous to see our king for the first time?" Erwin asks.

"How many do I have to say that I don't want to get married? I'm a monster for god sake and a murderer."

"His highness thinks differently from you."

Eren want to complaint some more but after seeing that look Erwin gives him he decide to shut up and just follow to wherever Erwin is taking him. Now he is planning many escape route of trying to get out from this situation, he is still not ready to give in his virginity to a king with the highest status in the kingdom.

Erwin glances behind to see the nervous boy muttering something and chuckle, looks like he is more worry that he imagines.

"Don't worry, he won't bite."

"I can tell when you are lying to me Erwin." Eren says seriously.

Erwin slowly nods.

"That is right; you are one of those people who can easily see people true character which makes you special. You will make a perfect pair for the king."

"Stop it Erwin Smith, I will say this many times if I have too. I will not marry him."

"Good luck with that."

Even though Eren can tell when that commander lie but he can't tell what he is thinking, he knows well that the commander always plan something in his head even when he is walking. Erwin always think first of which foot to step first and the speed. He match his pace with the blond and stay silent, a few maids glance at them for a few seconds before continue to do their work since it is very rare to see the famous commander is with someone who is not a noble.

Since Eren is just wearing a long cloak around him, barefoot and inside he is wearing long white t-shirt (cover with blood) with collar and no underwear. Without the cloak people will only stare at his legs and blushes since even Erwin got to admit that Eren has a very sexy leg.

"Why do you keep staring at my foot all of a sudden?" Eren asks looking suspiciously at his commander.

"It's nothing." Erwin try to control his self from blushing.

Since Eren has been trap underground for a very long time so he doesn't know much about sex and those flirting things. Everything in the surface is very new to someone like him so there will be a lot of things he has to teach Eren soon. Especially about education since he should at least know about the country that he will soon rule (maybe) with the king.

Eren look around amaze to see that fashion has changes over few years, instead of wearing simple dress now it is filling with frills which looks too girly and guys wearing clothes with high quality fabric and even their shoe is hand-made which means it is very expensive and cause a fortune for the commoners.

He knows this kind of stuff since he has sharp eyes.

He looks up to see the huge gate in front of them, it is taller than the commoner house. The gate opens on its own after one of the guards shout in a foreign language.

"It's the main gate."

"I know." Eren says as he follows Erwin inside.

* * *

"I want him." Rivaille says. "I want to see my fiancé." He begins to sighs.

"This is the first time in my life I seeing you are impatient and did you just say 'he'? Your fiancé is a guy? What the hell happen to you? Is the world is going to end?" She begins to panic and shield herself with a book imagine that the castle is going to collapse soon.

Rivaille kick her at the back making her fall annoy seeing her attitude.

"Stop overreacting for once Hanji, also it is not against the law to marry someone with the same gender."

Hanji just hiss in pain and put on her spare glasses since that kick just now just knock on her twentieth glasses and it shattered in pieces.

"Who will be wearing the dress?" She asks.

"It will be Eren after all since there is no way I will be the bottom." Rivaille gives a devilish smile.

* * *

"ACHOO!" Eren sneeze.

"Are you alright Eren sama?" Christa asks as she gives Eren her handkerchief.

"Thank you." He thanks her as he takes it.

"Eren, this blond girl name is Christa and the girl with the pigtail is Sasha, they will be your personal maid and will take care of anything you need and even after you marry." Erwin says with a very wide smile making Christa and Sasha blushes.

Eren glare at him.

"I'm not getting married and that is final."

Christa and Sasha turn to look at Eren with surprise look on their face.

"Don't worry about him, he can't run away from this kind of decision since the king words is the same as law. Am I right EREN?"

Eren shiver in fear hearing those words from the commander, this wouldn't be good.

"Um . . . Eren sama. Your bath is ready."

Eren look at Christa innocent face and hope for sympathy but sadly Erwin already carries him on his shoulder toward where the bath is and the two girls quickly bring the brush and the towel and some chains if it turn out harder that they expected. Eren mumble at Erwin ears about cursing him and going to use black magic to make him suffer but those are not enough to scare that commander.

"Don't worry, we just need to get rid of that blood around you and cut your hair and give you proper clothes."

Eren is so going to kill him later.

* * *

At the end of the hallway a certain blond is running as fast as he can toward the storage where the guards always keep their weapon knowing that is the only place where his friend is. His action is confusing the other guards since they never seen the blond running before since he always with his scroll, reading and spent more time in the library than running in the hallway.

"MIKASA!" The blond shouts loudly so she can hear him.

The girl turns around and put down her sword on the wooden table to look at the blond sweating and panting heavily.

"What's wrong Armin?" She asks.

"E-Eren . . . he . . ."

"EREN!" Her eyes widen and shiver run down around her body just by hearing his name. "What happen to him?" She asks.

"Eren has been release from the prison"

She almost fall down if Reiner didn't catch her quickly thanks to his reflex, Jean is surprise as well as he stood up and Berthold, Ymir and Annie turns to look at the blond. Only Annie didn't show an expression but since they have been with her long enough they can tell she is also surprise as much as them.

"Is it true?" Mikasa form a weak smile on her face.

"Yeah." Armin smile as well as he take Mikasa hand. "Eren finally has been release from the underground and allowed to live in the surface with the rest of us."

"Is that all?" Annie interrupts. "There has to be a reason his highness allows Eren outside."

"ANNIE!" Mikasa shouts at her.

Armin swallow as he can detect that Annie can tell that the kingdom will only release dangerous prisoners for a reason.

"Well . . . the king wishes for Eren to be release because . . ." His pause feeling afraid to continue knowing what Mikasa will do if she knows.

"What will he do?" Mikasa asks.

"There is a rumor spreading around that a criminal is force to marry the king and i think that the criminal they are talking about is Eren."

"WHAT?" They all say in union while Connie faint.

* * *

Chirta blushes as she sees Eren is actually a very good-looking guy. His his hair had been cut at the length above his shoulder, wearing clean clothes with no blood on it or dirt; the clothes is very revealing since they can clearly see his shoulder and his legs but thank god Christa suggest that the clothes has turtle neck and tight short inside since there is a long cut at the from the bottom to Eren waist. He also wear a pair of brown boots match the color of the crimson red clothes with while lining.

He actually looks more like a noble now. Erwin nods his head satisfied with the transformation, now Eren will look fit as the queen of this kingdom.

"You look so pretty for a guy." Sasha compliments.

Eren cross his hand and just stay quiet as Christa is combing his hair, she comb Eren bang half to the right and other to the left and pin it at both sides near his ears so he will look neat.

"You look beautiful."

"I will take that as an insult.." Eren says as he looks at his self in the mirror and his face saddens. "This is not me."

"What do you mean Eren sama?" Christa asks.

"Well . . . aren't I a monster?"

Erwin gives him a pity look.

_'You still can't forget about that day can you Eren?'_

It was then they heard a loud sound coming from the door finding it has been smash too few pieces and a few second later they heard Hanji voice sounding terrified.

"You can't do that!" She shouts.

"This is my castle so I can everything I want." He says as he steps in the room and look at Erwin first before looking at Eren that is sitting on the bed beside Chirsta.

She quickly move away from Eren is and bow down with Sasha to see their king presence in this chamber and quickly left after seeing the sign that the commander is giving them.

Eren gulps as he see the man wearing clothes which is more expensive than the other noble and seeing the platinum ring he realize that this is the king that is standing in front of him.

"Eren . . ." Levi smile as he came close to Eren. "I finally get to see you after such a long time."

"Um . . ." Eren startle as the king push him on the bed and get on top of him.

"I have waited for years patiently to married you."

Erwin cough hoping that his highness still remembers that he is still in the room.

"There is a problem your highness."

"What is it?" Rivaille sounds angry to heard the word 'problem'

"I don't want to married you." Eren says as he pushes the king away and get up.

Rivaille looks like he is piss off and Hanji try to hold her laughter seeing that her childhood friend got rejected by the boy.

"Why?" He asks.

"Well . . . you are a king while I am a monster and a murderer. I don't see anything that you will gain by marrying me." Eren say whatever comes up in his mind. "Also I prefer marrying someone who I love."

Rivaille get up and walk toward Eren, he gives a black aura which even make Erwin startle. Hanji eyes widen with interest, looks like the day in the palace will start to get more interesting.

Eren gulps as both off Rivaille hand is on each side of his escape route, to make matter worst he is at the corner which makes it more impossible to escape.

"I love you and that is all that matter, once this ceremony is over your heart and your body is mine and I won't let you describe yourself as a monster ever again since you will now become the queen of this country whether you like it or not. Understand?" Levi gives his victory smile while Eren is shaking in fear as he looks at the king eyes.

It was the Eren remembers. '_**The king words is the same as law. Am I right EREN?'**_

Erwin is right.

The word 'no' can't come out from his mouth so he remain silent and feel the pressure in the room, the king face is so close to his and something tells him that the underground dungeon is more peaceful than the surface.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"AH!"

Everyone in that mansion stop in whatever they are doing once they heard the scream of their future queen and continue their work since they're already use to his screaming. Except for Mikasa since once she heard it she quickly pick up her sword prepare to attack, thank god Armin and Connie manage to calm her.

"Let me go!" Mikasa shouts.

"Mikasa, please remember that we are forbidden to see him until the end of the marriage ceremony. Until then please don't chop anyone head!" Armin reminds her.

"Armin is right, also Christa and Sasha is with him so if anything happen to that childhood friend of yours they will tell us immediately."

Mikasa bite her lips in anger.

"Calm down." Annie pat Mikasa shoulder. "You know very well that our king is not a bad guy. Also our captain Erwin Smith is with him so you could just asks his permission to see Eren."

Mikasa drop the swords and let her hair drop covering her face.

"Eren . . ." She says softly. "After years and years of waiting I thought I can finally see him after he is release from the dungeon but now I have to wait again until the ceremony is over. Why does he have to marry the king? Eren is still a child."

Armin wipes Mikasa tears with his handkerchief, even though Mikasa known as the strongest female that has the strength of 100 ordinary soldiers but for them she is still a child they once know when they are young. Even know she always think of Eren no matter where she is since that boy is the only reason why she is still living today.

Eren is her light that shine through the darkness.

He is the first person in the world reaching out his hand to her so she can reach back and get out from the darkness.

Eren . . . he is someone precious to her and for them.

"Once I see him again I will give a good punch for making us worry this while time." Jean says as he bump his fist together and smile widely.

"Count me in too." Reiner cross his arms.

"I will like to see how strong he grow this past years, it will be funny if he still lose one on one with Annie again." Ymir laughs.

Armin smile as well seeing how they still remember their friend. Even though they all have seen Eren kill and turn into a murderer, they still care for him. Since among them all Eren has the will to protect something precious, his gut gives them courage to fight back.

The tragedy of the day Eren got captured is still fresh in their memory, no matter how much Armin try to explain that Eren just want to protect them the guard won't listen.

Few weeks after that they all swear to help their captive friend by becoming knights, so they can gain access to the palace and once they gain trust of the king then Armin can use his knowledge or tactics to get the king to release Eren but looks like it is not needed anymore.

"We will soon able to see him again so just be a bit more patience Mikasa."

"Okay." She nods her head obey her dear friend wish.

* * *

"Eren SAMA!" Christa shout as she try to catch Eren along with Sasha.

"I don't want it!" Eren cries.

"Please wear this dress, the party is tonight and we still need to put make up on you!"

"No!"

"If you didn't wear it Sasha and I will get in trouble!"

"I will say no!"

Sasha just keep running until she is out of breath, luckily Sasha is much athletic than her and continue chasing Eren in the hallway. The true is Eren isn't suppose to even take one step out of the room but he trick those two girls saying that the king tell him to see him after lunch and who would have thought they can be easily fool.

"Eren!" Sasha shouts.

Eren ignore her and continue running. Then suddenly he bumps to someone and fall back, before his back can touch the floor a pair of arm wrap around his waist and pull him back up. Now he find his self being press on someone chest, blushing to see the king smirking at him and their distance is way too close.

Erwin and Hanji appear from behind, the woman smile widely at him and look very happy all of a sudden while Erwin just act normal and greet him.

"Nice seeing you very energetic in the morning my love." Levi says as he plant a kiss on Eren cheek.

"Ah!" Eren scream again.

Sasha blushes to see them way . . . to close.

"I'm sorry for not able to keep him inside his room." She quickly apologize.

"It's okay." Hanji says knowing Levi won't even bother to answer her. "How about you and Christa take a break, it's been a long time since guys have some rest right?"

"Are you sure?" Christa appear from behind looking very exhausted from all the running.

"Yeah, there's an apple pie in the kitchen. You guys can have it if you want and leave Eren to us."

The two servants bow before walking away in fast pace since who knows if they will change their mind.

"Now it is just you and me alone." Levi says as he take Eren hand and kiss it.

"Levi." Erwin calls him but Levi ignore his blond friend and continue kissing Eren at every part of his body, the neck, his palm, his nose, his eyelids, ear, cheek and once he is about to kiss Eren lips Erwin quickly stop him.

"It is better that I stop you before you go any further, please remember Eren is still a virgin. So please keep his virginity until the marriage."

Levi seems angry but at least he get to spent some time with his fiance, Eren gulps to see the devilish smile Levi is giving him. Why does the king seems so interested in him? Why does he like a monster? Did he hit something hard when he is young?

"It is better he has experience Erwin, I don't know if I can hold myself during our honeymoon."

Hanji giggles to see the evil look Levi is giving and how terrified Eren is. At first she thought that Eren is one of those emotionless murderer but it look like he is different from those years of rumor and strangers that seen Eren for the first time will think him as one of those normal boys they use to see.

"You are so cute Eren! I can't wait to see you wearing that wedding dress that his highness pick just for you."

"NO!" Eren shouts. "I'm not wearing a dress or marry anyone."

Levi seems hurt at the moment and tighten his embrace not giving any chance for the younger boy to breathe.

"I love you." Levi says straightforward.

"But I don't love you at all."

"It is your fault for making me love you."

"Huh?"

* * *

_Levi never seen such a horrified scene in his life, those kidnapper and slave seller (plus some of the military police) has been kill just in front of his eyes. He slightly turn to see the other children are crying loudly because they are frighten, only the half asian girl and a blond girl just look disbelief of what happen. They both hold a weapon at their hand but there is no way those kind of weapon is enough to kill all of them._

_Then he looks in front and push Erwin at the side to give a good look at his friend and feel relief to see he is still alive._

_"Thank god." He whispers._

_Then he suddenly heard a heavy thing fall down and see a boy younger than his age standing far few meters away from him crying, memories start to come back to him of what happen. _

_He was kidnap by a traitor in his palace and Erwin got caught in too trying to save him and then suddenly everything gone worst. They are lots of screaming, blood and then a frighten blond boy pull him out from the carriage and tell them to run. He seen few adults fighting his kinappers and even few of the military police show up to help but those people who kidnap him is huge in numbers but the police were trained by professional so they somehow can last longer._

_Erwin pull him and the blond away trying to avoid getting killed by accident by their ally or their enemy, sadly Erwin got knock out by an explosion when he shield them so that explain how he get unconscious._

_It was then when all his knights and lots of his kidnappers are dead, Levi is relieve thinking it is all over until he find out that few of his enemies still alive trying to kill him but before they get any chance to do that a boy holding a spear save his life. The boy is brave, his face is full of anger as he kill another one cold-blooded. There is no hesitation in his eyes. _

_Normal people will be traumatized to see this but Levi is smiling as he looks closer to see the beautiful green colour eyes._

_"His the one." Levi says as he stare at Eren._

_Before he realized he already fell in love with this boy._

_"I want to make him mine."_

* * *

Mikasa stare out the window, memories of that day keep replaying in her mind. She start blaming herself for letting Eren get captured, it was her fault for being so weak. At that time when those slave seller want to try something dirty to her and the other girls Eren fought and accidentally kill him. Because of that the boy found courage to fight back and all she did is watch in fear unable to help him even though she manage to hold a small dagger in her hand.

She truly regret being so weak but now she has change. She train hard everyday and after that tragedy she no longer fear to see people get kill or be killed. She will do anything to repay back of what Eren had done for her.

"He will be alright." Jean try to cheer her up. "We will get to see him soon."

"Yeah." A smile finally appear on her face. "This time I will be the one to protect him."

"We." Reiner corrects her.

All she did after that is just nod her head and continue looking back out of the window.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"Jean . . . we shouldn't do this."

"It's okay, nobody will know. There are only two of us in this room."

"But . . ."

"Are you afraid of losing your virginity? I told you a few times already this will also be my first time. So everything will be alright and just go with the flow, okay? I love you Armin and you love me too, right?"

"It is not that I don't love you it is just that Mikasa . . ."

" . . .?"

"She doesn't like to know if I or Eren has sex before marriage thinking that every guy or girl on Earth is not very responsible if anything happen after the sex such as leaving that person once he/she gets pregnant."

"We're guys so it will be fine." Jean kisses Armin fore head to assure him.

"But. . ."

Before he can continue his words the door was smash to pieces being kick by the protective girl who Armin much prefer to call her as his mother than his sister. She gives a cold glare at Jean and by looking at her face they both can tell that she is saying 'get off from Armin or I will fucking kill you'. So Jean distant his self from Armin and watch as the raven hair girl pull the blond away from the room.

"How can I spent my times with Armin in privacy if she keep interrupting us, I almost got him this time." He sighs as his button his shirt half way up before leaving the room.

* * *

Eren looks left and right as he sneak out from his room only wearing a white shirt, long sleeve with no collar that reaches under his ass. The shirt has the symbol of wing of freedom at the back (but he didn't understand the meaning since he has been trap in the dungeon for a long time). A pair of black pants at ankle length, long boots that its laces being tie tightly at the end as a ribbon and wear a long blue scarf around his neck.

It has been a long time since he last walks around in the town, old memories come back to him as he remembers that he, Mikasa and Armin always hang out there to play tag. It was a fun day until that tragedy happen causes him to never see them again. When he thinks back, he doesn't remember their face anymore.

How do they look like? All he remembers is their name.

Seeing a window he quickly jump out and land safely even though it is three storey's tall shocking a few servants that is nearby the place he land. Placing a finger on his lips and wink make them all blushes as he quickly ran away.

It is so easy to escape from the palace since the gate is always open for people to walk in and out. Looks like this kingdom let commoners in, back in the old days the king will never let commoners in thinking it will filth his reputation.

Because many are coming in and out Eren walk out not being notice by any of the guards that are guarding the palace gate but he didn't notice that few already know who he is but didn't do anything.

"I will follow him and you guys tell this to Levi heichou." She tells them.

"Okay. The two men say as they walk away while the girl and the other guy follow Eren from behind.

* * *

The town is busy, many shops from here to there shouting for people to buy their stuff. Parents are walking around with a smile on their face as they hold their child's hand, he also spot some couple are walking with the face red as they cuddle each other. He feels jealous to see they are not alone.

It will be great if he suddenly meet his family here and have a great reunion but that will be impossible since their face in his memories are blurry.

"Hey!" A man shouts.

He turn to look at the man sitting near the wall, in front of him there is a cloth under pile of stuff such as jewels or accessories for girls.

"Do you have any interest in this? I think this wills suit you very well." He says as he shows a diamond earring which Eren can tell it is a fake.

"I'm a guy." Eren says.

"Oh . . ." The man look shock. "How can a cute boy like you exist?" He asks making Eren blushes.

"I'm not really that cute."

"Yes you are." The man says excitedly as he takes a gold wrist bracelet and put it on Eren.

"I don't have any money!"

"It's okay so please take this as a token of appreciation for saving our country for such a long time. You are one of the scouting legions aren't you, I'm sorry for taking long to realize that symbol that you have on your back. I heard lots things from you guys; you sacrifice your life to protect this country and the sake of humanity from those wild monsters."

Eren blink a few times as the man keep bowing down at him and thanks him lots of times.

"Please do come to my shop again."

"Um . . . okay? I guess."

Quickly he walks away from that place feeling awkward, this is the first time he is ever being thanks especially by something he never done before.

The girl who watches Eren the entire time chuckles to see the boy cute reaction. "He is so cute."

"Hey, have you forgotten he's the one that label dangerous by our kingdom." the man reminds her.

"But he looks like a kid and if he really is dangerous Levi heichou wouldn't have wanted to marry him in the first place. It will be nice if he becomes my little brother, I would like to pinch his cheek."

"Speak from someone who got rejected by the king himself."

"Hey! I only admire him, it was my father that want me to marry him so badly." She sulks and quickly walks away from that man feeling angry. '_The one that I love is you idiot'._

"PETRA! DON"T LEAVES ME!"

* * *

Levi feel surprise to hear this, he doesn't expect it to happen so soon.

"So you let him go." He voice sounds very angry making both of the man shiver, Erwin just smile as he feels the dark aura surrounding his king while Hanji just cheerfully looking at the books in the shelf seeing if there is still books she hasn't read yet.

"Where is he now?"

"In the town."

Levi got up from his seat receive looks from all the people inside the room except for Hanji as he walks out.

"Erwin take my place for a while until I take my fiancé back home."

"You're just using this opportunity to skip works, right?" Erwin keep smiling.

Levi glares at him and quickly closes the door.

* * *

Everything is loud and cheerful in the market that is until he arrives at the middle of the town. There is only brick floor under his foot, at first he wonder what to do here until he spot a girl and a boy is holding an instrument in their hand looking nervous. With a smile on Eren face he walks toward them and asks for a song. Both their face light up as they play a country music for Eren making him feel excited.

People are slowing down or stop to see where the music come from, taking this opportunity he pulls the nearest one around him for a dance before calling the others to join as well. Seeing the fun and sparkle on Eren green eyes, in a split second the middle of the towns fill with people dancing, jumping and clapping.

Petra smile widely as Eren pull her into the crowds too and start dancing, jumping, hopping and clapping in rhythm with everyone. Those two kids look as happy as they watch the person that made all of this happen dancing in front of them.

Petra companion Auruo watch in disbelief that a few seconds before he is watching Eren talking to two kids and a few seconds after that it if full of people dancing which block his view on Eren. Hopefully Petra that is still in the crowd is still watching the boy since they will get in big trouble if they lost sight of him.

Seeing them all having fun makes Auruo gulps and feel his heart jumpy, it wouldn't hurt him to have fun as well, right?

So he goes in the crowd without thinking and start dancing.

* * *

Mikasa and Armin are walking side by side carrying some groceries for dinner, they always eat together with the other knights everyday. Armin can still feel she is angry but looking at her face it is blank without emotion.

"Are you still mad?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm only mad at Jean for trying to take advantage on you."

"What if . . . I want him to do it at me?"

She stops and looks at Armin. "Why?"

"I love him Mikasa." Armin confesses. "I know you don't like him very much but I really do love him. He is a jerk from times but he is actually very sweet and kind, have you forgotten he leads us when you got injured being attack by the monster outside? Because of the caring side inside of him I can't help but fall in love with him."

Mikasa blinks a few times and sighs.

"Do it after you guys are marry, as your sister (that does not have the same bloodline) I will bless your relationship and you can only do that thing (sex) after marriage. Okay?"

"Thanks Mikasa." Armin smiles.

She just smiles back, it is important to think about her family happiness than thinking about her own selfishness not wanting to be away from her family. Maybe just like Armin she will also find her own happiness but with who?

"_I can't think of anyone else except for Eren and Armin."_

* * *

The dances ended with Eren spin in the middle and stop as he held his hand up high; everyone is clapping for his fabulous performance especially Petra and Auruo.

"Wow, his talented for some trap in the dungeon for years."

"I'm surprise as well." He says.

"Indeed it is." A third voice appear behind them making them both froze as they hear the sound of the horse near the back of their face. Everyone quickly bow down as they see the arrival of their king while Eren face is so pale to see Levi with his two knight Ymir and Reiner.

"Levi heichou." She turns toward Levi and salute.

"It seems like you two are having fun." He says as he looks at them before looking at Eren. "You could have just said that you want to have a walk outside, I can always bring you to the town anytime you want Eren." Levi gets off from the horse and walk toward his fiancé. "I'm worried to hear you sneak out. If anything happen to you I can't forgive myself."

Eren look down at his foot. "Sorry." He says softly.

Levi lips curve upwards as he pull Eren down and give him a kiss on his lips.

"You look so cute."

Eren blushes as he feels the person arms around his waist. "Levi . . ."

"Lets' go home, we will be having you favorite stew for tonight dinner."

_He knows my favorite food?_

Ymir smirks seeing the scene in front of her, it reminds her the moment when she tries to get close to Christa. Levi is doing the same thing by flirting and having fun seeing Eren blushes. This is what they called 'love'.

"Looks like I have something to report to Mikasa once we get back." Ymir says as she turns to look at Reiner.

"I agree with you."


End file.
